


Breeches returned

by NotEggnon (Nijntje)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijntje/pseuds/NotEggnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Solas get his breeches back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeches returned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breeches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870052) by [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez). 



> Geekyjez wrote a very funny story where Sera steals all of Solas's breeches, and then I just had to draw this. I don't draw (you can probably see why), but I had to anyway.

 


End file.
